Happy Valentine's Day?
by Shapeshifter99
Summary: So far, Wally's been dating Artemis for three years... And he's forgotten Valentine's Day AGAIN. Spitfire One-Shot


Decided I should give you guys some writing, since I've pretty much been on hiatus ^^' Anywho, here's my take on one of those long-forgotten Valentine Days for Spitfire.

* * *

"Now, now boys," Poison Ivy purred to Flash, and his sidekick Kid Flash, also known as Barry Allen and Wally West. "There's enough of me to go around."

Kid Flash let out a loud sigh of aggravation. "Can we just skip the talking and cut to the chase? Literally?"

"Kid-" His uncle interrupted, an alarmed expression on his face, but the speedster had already darted forward in a reckless charge.

The green woman easily side-stepped the young man, and lifted her hand. Gnarled roots burst from under the cement, and wrapped themselves around KF.

"Dear, that was too easy." Poison Ivy sighed. "I need more of a challenge than _that_."

Wally scowled. "That's not my only trick, you know!" He called out before vibrating as fast as he could.

The plants didn't make a sound, but Poison Ivy let out an anguished cry as the burning the plant would have felt was transmitted to her.

Flash took this as his cue and raced forward himself, dodging the writhing plants and grabbed the woman's wrist.

"Let go!" She screamed angrily, but the man just tutted before smacking the back of her head. She became limp in his arms as the blow took its affect.

"Guess they just don't make heroes like they used to." The older speedster said easily as KF fought his way out of the now-dead plants.

"Pfft. She never saw what hit her." Wally agreed, wincing as a stray thorn scraped his unprotected cheek. "Hey, little help here!"

"On its way!" Said a cheerful voice said from above him.

Kid's head jerked up, and he let out a howl of pain as branches tangled in his hair jerked the strands painfully.

"Uh, I think it'd be best if you didn't move." Robin said, crouched on one of the large roots arcing over the speedster's head.

"Rob!" Wally yelled out angrily. "Why weren't you here earlier? Look what you made me do!" He paused for a second. "Then again, why are you here _now_? This is Central, not Gotham."

"Batman was told Ivy was paying you guys a visit." The Boy Wonder said with a smirk before taking out a batarang from his utility belt.

KF began to splutter indignantly as his friend began to cut him loose. "We didn't need your help!"

"We can see that, but we still need to take Poison Ivy back to Gotham. She is, after all, meant to be in Arkham Asylum." Robin said easily, methodically cutting through the roots and vines that held Wally in place.

Straining his eyes, Kid Flash managed to spot his mentor and uncle talking to the Dark Knight. Flash nodded his head, and Batman scooped up Poison Ivy before throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, since you're here, wanna hang?" Wally asked just as Robin tugged the batarang through the last root.

"Can't, taking Zatanna out." The Boy Wonder got a dreamy look on his face for a second, and Wally grinned.

His best friend really did have it bad for the pretty daughter of Zatara.

"Shouldn't you be doing the same with Artemis, though?" Robin asked, interrupting Wally's thoughts of the many ways who could blackmail the little bird now.

"Why?" KF asked in confusion as he stepped out into the open, his hand reaching up to run through his red hair.

"Uh, 'cause she's your girlfriend and its Valentine's day?" The Boy Wonder said, the 'duh' look on his face easily identified, even with his domino mask.

"Wait, what?" The eighteen-year-old speedster said, his face growing pale.

The Boy Wonder stared at his friend for a few minutes before a smirk of realization slid onto his face. "Jeez, you really didn't forget _again_, did you? Don't worry, she's not going to kill you or something."

Wally gulped, his freckles standing out on his white face. "She's going to kill me."

"You're serious?" Robin said, the smile slipping off his face. "Ok, I take that back. She really is going to kill you."

"You have to help me!" Wally yelped in desperation. "You always plan awesome stuff for Valentine's day!"

Robin frowned, and finally said, his tone thoughtful. "Right now, I think your only option is getting her flowers, a gift, and taking her out to a fancy restaurant."

"Thanks, dude." Wally said. Five seconds later, his face fell again. "But what do I do for the present?"

The sixteen-year-old's face lit up with a smile. "I have just the thing." He said confidently.

* * *

Wally took in a nervous breath, and rang Artemis' doorbell.

Barely a heartbeat later, it was yanked open and the archer was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, it's you." She said coldly before trying to shut the door.

"Babe, please!" Wally pleaded before sticking his foot in, just before it was slammed shut.

"Uh, no, Wally. This makes it what… The third year in a row?"

"I'm really sorry." Wally said, his green eyes worried. "Poison Ivy showed up, and I got all tangled in roots, and Robin showed up, and then he reminded me it was Valentine's day and… And…"

"Slow down." Artemis interrupted, and the speedster realized he had started speed talking.

He shut up, and instead started to look at her with puppy eyes. "I'm really, really sorry. It'll never happen again." He begged, his face obviously upset.

The blonde-haired girl was silent for a moment, but finally sighed and opened the door fully. "The _last_ time, Baywatch."

Wally immediately brightened up and sped forward to kiss her gently.

"Oh, and um." He stared down at the floor, abashed. "Happy Valentine's day." He said finally before presenting his girlfriend a bouquet of orangey pink flowers (Aquilegia, also known as Spitfire XD) and something else far more interesting.

"Wally!" Artemis gasped in delight. "He's adorable!"

The creamy gray puppy wriggled in delight and let out a yap. Wally let Artemis take the little pit-bull mix.

"Who's a cute little boy?" Artemis crooned, very unlike how she normally acted.

"He's yours… Well, ours." Wally said, blushing a little.

Artemis looked at him, shocked. "Wally… I know you forgot Valentine's Day again, but I wasn't going to stay mad at you for long, you know that. This is way too much."

Wally smiled before kissing her lips again. "Ah, you're forgetting something important… I wanted to. And anyway, he wasn't that expensive."

The little puppy yipped, impatient to be the center of attention again.

Both Artemis and Wally chuckled.

"So, what're we gonna call him?" Artemis said finally, petting the squirmy bundle of fur in her arms.

Wally thought for a moment. "How about… Nelson? After all, it was Kent who gave me the first hint at what I had."

"Nelson." Artemis said thoughtfully, a smile spreading across her lips. "I like that."

"Come on," Wally urged. "You'd better be getting dressed, since we're going out."

Artemis looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "What about little Nelson?"

"I talked to Uncle Barry, he said he'll take care of him for tonight." Wally said.

Her eyebrow shot up even further. "That's a lot of planning for someone who just remembered Valentine's Day."

Wally grinned sheepishly. "Well, a friend of mine helped out."

And somewhere far away, a particular little bird getting ready for his date laughed out loud, almost as if he could hear the two's conversation.


End file.
